


Hurt

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M, Omniscient POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Gene upsets Sam unintentionally





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Hurt_   
>  _**Pairing:** Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating** : PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Gene upsets Sam unintentionally._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Screenshots from the show. Should the image disappear, it's Gene and Sam running with Gene doing up his trousers._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Sam rushed away, eyes stinging with unshed tears, as Gene trailed after him calling him. He was damn well not going to let Gene see him cry.

“Wait, Sam.” but he didn’t.

He was relieved when Gene didn’t follow him outside. Gene’s words may have been said in jest but they’d really hurt him.

Gene scrambled to do up his trousers but it was no use. Sam had practically ran away. No doubt Sam would explain later what major infraction had occurred this time or ignore Gene altogether. They’d been just about to get to the good part and all.


End file.
